If everyone cared
by x.beautiful.x.blue.x.eyes.x
Summary: A song fic from the Nickleback song, If everyone cared. This is my first Sailor Moon fanfic.. so please dont be so hard on me.


**This is my first Sailor Moon fan fic. I am not sure how popular song fics are but i thought I would start off with something easy. So please enjoy. **

**Disclamiers: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way shape or form. I am too poor. I also do not own the song, it belongs to Nickleback.**

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky

Confusing stars for satellites

I never dreamed that you'd be mine

But here we are, we're here tonight

_Darien and Serena sat in their favorite place, the rose gradens in the park. Serena was starring up at the sky, but Darien was starring at her. Her beautiful milkey face, starry blue-eyes, and that amazing flowing blonde hair. "Im so happy that I have found her. My princess, my love, my soulmate," he thought. She was his light of hope. The one that had brought him out of darkness, depression, and despair, into a world full of life, love, happiness, and laughter._

Singing Amen, I'm alive.

_"Darien, how are we going to do it?"_

_"Do what Sere?"_

_"Rule Crystal Toyko? I am not fit to be the Princess of the Moon let alone Queen of anything or anyone."_

_"My dear sweet Serena you must not think like that. We have eachother, and we are very much in love. You Serena are the Princess of the Moon, daughter of Queen Selenity, and I am the Prince of Earth. We now know our past and we belong together, and being together we can do anything." _

_"Dar will you promise to love me forever?"_

_"I promise"_

_They both smiled and looked back up at the night sky._

Singing Amen, I'm alive

If everyone cared and nobody cried

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride

We'd see the day when nobody died

And I'm singing...

_Serena turned to look at Darien who was still looking up at the sky, with that twinkle in his eye. Of course their perfect moment was soon shattered when there was a scream from the other side of the park. This only ment on thing that Sailor Moon was needed._

Singing Amen, I'm alive

_The battle contunied and she got hurt. But not badly. Soon she finshed off the creature and made sure that victum was alright. Once everything was ok. She and Tuxsedo Mask ran off to untransform, and try to contuine their romantic night under the stars..._

Singing Amen, I'm alive

And in the air the fireflies

Our only light in paradise

We'll show the world that they were wrong

And teach them to sing along

Singing Amen, I'm alive

Singing Amen, I'm alive

If everyone cared and nobody cried

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride

We'd see the day when nobody died

_"Dare do you think that in the future there will be on death and violence, but only love and peace?"_

_"Well we need death to bring life, and life to bring death to contuine the circle of life. But I dont know about the violence. But I hope so, I want a peaceful future just as much as you."_

_"umm..."_

If everyone cared and nobody cried

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride

We'd see the day when nobody died.

_"I wish and pray that the future, will have no violence at all."_

_"Then I will pray with you, my Serena."_

_They stood up and walked to the top of the hill and layed down to get a better view of the night sky. Only an hour before they were fighting a monster and now the two lovers layed on a grassy hill starring into the night sky. Stealing a few kisses here and there. _

As we lie beneath the stars

We realize how small we are

It they could love like you and me

Imagine what the world could be

If everyone cared and nobody cried

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride

We'd see the day when nobody died

_"Darien." Serena said as she leaned over to face him.._

_"Yea"_

_"I have to get home, it's way past midnight and Dad's going to kill me for staying out so late. And he's going to kill you for keeping me out."_

_"Well we don't want that."_

_The both laughed, a great big laugh escaped Darien. It was a great night for both of them. Even the fighting wasn't that bad. They made their way towards Serena's house hand in hand still starring at the night sky. That was filled with hopes and dreams in the shapes of stars._

Singing amen, I'm alive

Singing amen, I'm alive


End file.
